Springytrap(Tony Crynight OC)
This OC is another version of Springytrap, Springytrap1993's OC. Random Quote: "Oh... It can be, Freddy... The bunny you chained 50 years ago, *chuckle*... How did i break free you ask... Well.. Simple really... The chains weakened.. So easy for me to break with force..." ~Springytrap to Freddy Springytrap was one of the tree original Animatronics at Fredbear's. She is friends with Springtrap and Fredbear. Physical Appearance Springytrap has golden fur and grey eyes. She has one button and a ripped black bow on her underbelly and a ripped right ear. She has a scar through her left eye, a small scar on her upper right lip and a long scar on the right side of her stomach. She has several holes that the inside is blood red all over her body. Her nose is black and she has a gold hoop earring in her left ear and in her eight, ripped ear is a gold hoop earring. Her neck is grey from the medal. Her teeth are pearly white. Her tail is like a realistic bunny tail. Her feet resemble a bunny. Story She never told anyone her story... But she was once a happy and sane bunny. Being an entertainer along side Springtrap and Fredbear running the business. Happy days back then, 54 years ago... A new animatronic came to the Diner, Freddy Fazbear... Freddy has great ideas that Fredbear and Springytrap didn't like, Springtrap kinda liked his ideas... But Springytrap knew this bear would be a bad animatronic to have around. The day after Freddy told the three his ideas, Springytrap went to Fredbear and told him she didn't like his ideas and Fredbear agreed... They made up a plan to destroy Freddy.. She went to Springtrap and convinced him into joining the two in destroying the bear. Something went wrong with the plan... Freddy defended himself, causing Fredbear to hit the wall with his mallet, causing the ceiling to fall on Fredbear, him being crushed. Fredbear's death hurt Springytrap and Springtrap emotionally and Springytrap physically... She manage to hold Fredbear's soul, the glowing yellow orb she talks to every know and then, and saved it for a time where she can bring Fredbear back for real... After Freddy banished Springtrap, she was enraged, her eyes all purple and glowing, she Attacked Freddy. Freddy manage to beat her and drag her weak body(From the fight with Freddy) and chained her in a corner in the old warehouse.... for 50... long... years... unknowing to either Springytrap or Freddy, that Springtrap sneaked back inside and in the warehouse.. The Final Battle When the battle was happening... She was delighted, but became enraged when Foxy stabbed Springtrap in the stomach... She manage to break the chain that was retaining her to the corner.... She attacked Foxy with her claws... Soon after she attacked him, Springtrap reset Foxy, making him fall motionless. Springtrap was still shocked that she was here.. She began to attack the others, Chica first, Bonnie second for getting her off of Chica, the Freddy who got her off of Bonnie. Freddy and Bonnie fought claws to fist... for about one hour... before Springtrap ordered Fredbear to carry Springtrap over to her and Freddy... Springtrap got her attention by saying her name. She looked at Springtrap in Fredbear's arms, only to get socked in the face by Freddy. She fell on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Springtrap ordered Fredbear to set him down next to her. After the bear did, Springytrap began cackling insanely, she opened her eyes, them normal, somewhat, only having a purple glow to her grey pupils. She got back up and socked Freddy in the muzzle as hard as she could, knocking him out. She then picked up Springtrap, surprisingly able to without much trouble. She walked away with Springtrap in her arms. Freddy regained consciousness and somehow brought Mangle back out of Fredbear, witch Springytrap wasn't concerned with. She can bring him back so he can stay... Personality Springytrap is a relentless and an easily angered bunny who cares only about her friends, Fredbear and Springtrap. She used to be a happy bunny as seen in flashbacks. Springytrap spares a mouse family as well, feeling bad for them. As such, Springytrap's only problem seems to be her insanity caused by her friend, Fredbear's death. Abilities Manipulation Ease Springytrap has been shown to easily be able to manipulate animatronics, she made Freddy Fazbear feel ashamed about him taking over Fredbear's Family Diner. This only resulted in fight between the two. Healing Though Springytrap is insane, she can heal animatronics. She creates a pink orb and puts it to the wound or her paws and she can heal the wound by placing her glowing paws on it. Containing souls Springytrap can hold souls of the dead. Like Fredbear's soul, she kept it since Fredbear was crushed. Bleed Springytrap and Springtrap seems to be the only Animatronics to actually bleed. The others, don't bleed. Distortion of Voice Her voice does distort at times. In the quotes that Springytrap1993 puts above the page, the identity of the distorted voice will be bold. In roleplay(live chat) it will be "LiKe ThIs". In discussion roleplays it will be ' ''Italicized and bold .. Her distorted voice is most likely caused either by her insane state of mind or of her worn out appearance, due to her being over 54 years old. Weapons and tools Animatronic Reset Remotes These remotes are tools to reset animatronics, she keeps handy two of these, Bonnie's and Freddy's. She had found them in the warehouse she is in, before she was chained by Freddy. Spiders Spiders act like spies for Springytrap, they notify her of the others. She can't leave the corner she is chained to, thus, the spiders being her eyes beyond the corner. Wasps and Fireflies Wasps and Fireflies act as her eyes outside of the Pizzeria and beyond. Claws Even though Springytrap doesn't appear to have claws. But she does have claws in those paws of hers. These are her primary weapon. Relationships Springtrap Springytrap's relationship with Springtrap is like partners of evil. Her and Springtrap are best friends. Back then, when they both where happy bunnies, although he never knew of her crush on him back then. Nobody knows if she still has that crush on the bunny. Fredbear Fredbear was Springtrap's and Springytrap's best friend. They were very close. More often than not, Fredbear made the decisions for the all three of them. Springytrap hated Freddy's ideals while Springtrap somewhat liked Freddy's ideas, Fredbear didn't so they went to destroy him. Fredbear got himself killed, which hurt Springytrap and Springtrap emotionally. Springtrap and Springytrap stitched Fredbear backed together even though it took them a long time. They have a strong connection, as Fredbear would rather save his best friends than get revenge on Freddy. Springytrap and Springtrap still have him around and even has tea parties with Fredbear, despite him being powered off. Freddy Springytrap absolutely hates Freddy to the point where she wants to tear him apart, for him chaining her to the wall after she tried to manipulate his feelings. He banned Springtrap as she was left in the warehouse where Springtrap will hide out later. Foxy Springytrap never liked the fox, she was enraged that her eyes where glowing purple, all purple when she witnessed Foxy stab Springtrap's abdomen. She was so mad, that she broke free from her chained corner, the chain snapped in two. She ran at Foxy and started to attack and scratch foxy with her claws. Bonnie Springytrap has been spying this purpleish bunny, seeing how he can repair any machine. She plans on resetting him or just taking him hostage... and force him to fix Fredbear. Blue(Endershifte's OC)based She only met blue once, and it was when she was chained, Blue had walked into her "Kingdom" as she watched. She then spoke, startling the blue bear. He then got a remote that HE MADE that was for her and pressed it, casing Springytrap fall over, lifeless, her memories erasing. He unchained her and dragged her to an old workshop. He then tied her to the workbench and pressed the same button that reset her, giving her memories back. He waited for her to wake but she didn't. He had Plushtrap, a plush that is like a son to trap, turn her on. She turned on and was confused on what happened but was happy to see Plushtrap. Blue then started working on her, placing an energizer by her main chip, giving her energy and somewhat more insaneness... Blue let her run around to burn off some of that energy, but unknowing to Trap, that soon she will see lightning people(People made out of lighting?). Bonnie and Chica told her not to trust him, but she told them it was strange to trust her and not him. She then met him again after one of the lightning people went into her, giving her energy. Later on Blue shut off, because the lack his energizer that SHE lacked. Freddy had Foxy carry him to the warehouse where she ran to after breaking a tazor. She then was attacked by Foxy, she had ducked and ripped out her own chip along with the energizer that Blue put in her, which was Blue's. After she did, she fell sideways, lifeless. Blue suddenly activated and pushed Foxy and Freddy away and put her chip back in, she activated with her eyes opening. She holds the wound she created and caughed. Blue seemed to care for her as he stitched her wound. '''RP still in progress so this is a WIP Gallery IMG 20200208 143313.jpg|Previous design Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:OCs Category:Five Nights At Freddy's